Pretty Girl
by Scarlotta Dusk
Summary: When Megaman gets stolen by 2 people who can EM Wave Change on their own, much like Solo, Solo and Sonia have to go and help him. Will they find him in time? Will a relationship kindle between the 2? Read to find out...


I felt bad for Geo. He'd always draw in the bad guys like a magnet. This time, I was with him, so I had to help. I mean, who wouldn't help? He was Megaman, the hero to the world. And no way was I going to be like Luna, the damsel in distress.

This time, it wasn't the usual EM wave virus that we could take down easily. No, this was the ultimate challenge. A girl and a boy, with the ability to wave change on their own, of their own free will. The girl was Hitori. The boy was Haruki. They wanted Omega-xis, for reasons unknown.

Also, it wasn't just me and Geo. I would have rathered it be without the other person, for it was Solo who was with us. He always managed to ruin our moods with his depressing attitude. Right now he was insulting Hitori, who wasn't happy at all with him.

Hitori scowled at us, and growled under her breath. She then whispered something to Haruki, which I didn't catch.

He smirked, and nodded, holding up his Hunter-VG, and morphing into his wave changed form.

Megaman quickly stood infront of me. Bad move on his part, since they already aimed a small cannon at me, and had hurt him pretty badly.

"Megaman!" I shouted.

Hitori grabbed him, and they all started to dissapear.

"MEGAMAN!" I shouted again, starting to run to him.

Solo quickly grabbed my arm, he had simply been watching us battle, so I was suprised when he intervened.

"LET ME GO!" I snapped at Solo.

"Are you stupid? They'll capture you, and then no one will be able to save him. It's a trap."

I quickly slipped from his rather strong grip. "No! I have to save him!" I tried to run again, but since his grip was on my elbow, he now had my wrist. I couldn't move.

"Don't be so... Stupid." He snapped. I stared at his hand. Was he?... Before I could even think it, he released me.

"Well, I'm going to go find him." I started to walk away. I heard no foot steps behind me.

"Uhm..." I turned to him

"..."

"...Arn't you coming?" I asked after a minute.

He scowled. "Why?"

I sighed, knowing I shouldn't have expected him to follow me. However, even if I was confident in me and Lyra's ability, I wasn't as confident as I usually was, since Geo wasn't here.

"I just thought-"

"You thought I'd follow you." He smirked. "Alot like a pathetic person I know..."

I frowned at him.

"If Geo's so pathetic, why are you so interested in him? Why do you want to battle him?"

"I'm not interested in him. But his battles do make me stronger. I mean, he _is_ Megaman."

"Fine! Then I'm going!" I glared at him before spining around, and heading off again.

I giggled softly to myself when I heard his footsteps following me.

I turned to him when I had calmed down, and smiled.

"Changed your mind?"

He scowled at me.

"I just don't think you can catch him alone. Do you expect you can?"

I giggled. "I was going to, but... It's nice to have someone to help."

I knew that when I said that, I didn't mean it. I was just scared to death to do this on my own. Solo smirked at me, probably sensing I was scared.

I had no idea what to say, and he wasn't helping me, since he just walked silently by my side.

I came to a stop, suddenly aware of something. We had no idea where to find them.

"Solo...?"

"...Yes?"

"...I don't know where we should look for him."

Solo sighed.

I started to tear up, turning to him.

"Do you think we're going to be able to find them?"

He sighed again, and reached his hand up to my face, wiping my tears away. My eyes widened, confused as to why he would do that.

He turned, and started to walk in the direction we were headed again.

I followed, acting like there was hope.

After another minute or so, I decided to ask him something.

"Solo?"

"What?"

"...Do you hate Geo?"

He snorted. "Do you think I would be helping you, wasting my time, if I did?"

I stopped, hurt. "We're wasting time?" I frowned at him.

He continued to walk, as though I hadn't stopped. However, I guess he just didn't realise I stopped, and stopped, frowning at me.

"If you're going to freak out and go all emotional on me, I'm not going to bother with you anymore."

I frowned, stomping my foot. "You said-"

"I meant I don't hate him. Okay?"

"Oh..." I nodded.

"We have to keep going, or else we'll never find him."

I nodded, following him.

Suddenly I had an urge to ask him something.

"Hey, Solo?"

"What now?"

"...Do you like being alone?"

"Why?" He asked, sounding almost defensive.

"Uhm... I was just wondering why you perfer it..."

... "I don't. I used to... But... Now I travel alone because there's no one else. Except Laplace, but he dosn't count."

Laplace made no comment.

Lyra snorted.

I suddenly remembered I was still in Harp Note form.

Bleh, I guess it's better this way. The fanboys won't spot me.

Then I remembered that he had said 'there's no one else'.

"Uhm... I could travel with you."

He blinked at me. "Just you?"

I nodded, and he just shrugged.

"I guess it'd be nice."

I smiled at him.

"So... Once we find Megaman, you'll travel with me?"

I nodded again.

Suddenly, I noticed we we're in a town. Echo ridge, actually. I blinked, and now it dawned on me, how would I tell Hope that Geo was stolen? And Kelvin, how would I tell him?

Solo blinked at me; "what's wrong?"

"I can't tell Hope and Kelvin their son got stolen by some stupid EM Wave people!"

Solo simply stared at me, confused.

"Elaborate, please"


End file.
